


The Art of Operation Universe

by GlovedOne



Series: Operation Universe [2]
Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlovedOne/pseuds/GlovedOne
Summary: A collection of artwork from the Invader Zim / Steven Universe crossover "Operation Universe", with commentary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, there was no overarching plot. At first there was nothing more than a drabble. Zim vs the Crystal Gems, that's all. But I eventually began thinking about the concept of a crossover more and more, writing down every idea that I had. So it grew from one small idea to what it is today. A project which has taken over my life! Again, all credit goes to the talented SeaTheBee for this lovely artwork. Links to her Ao3 and Tumblr are at the bottom of the main fic, go check out more of her work!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two was one of my favorite early chapters to write for a lot of reasons. For starters, it had so much going on! I adapted a lot of my favorite IZ episodes (and one of my favorite SU episodes from the fourth season) and I think the end result turned out well. A lot of important moments in Zim's development, from learning about the rain to meeting baby Steven for the first time. And as you can plainly see, SeaTheBee did an amazing job bringing these scenes to life. As always, links to her Ao3 and Tumblr are at the bottom of the main fic, go check out some of her own stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it's been way too long! For those of you who have kept up with Operation Universe, you already know how important the Megadoomer ended up being. And I don't think I need to explain how important Mirror-Zim / Lapis Lazuli really is. Sea did a superb job as always, captures Zim's present allegiance to the Irken Empire on the left and his future with Gems on the right! Links to her Tumblr and Ao3 at the bottom of the main fic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, there's more! We've sort of been working backwards. The chapter six artwork was first, then chapter one was finished right before I first uploaded the story, and chapter two's was finished right around that time. You can expect artwork of the other chapters uploaded relatively soon! This chapter's art is a bit more simple than others but I still think very effective and I love how the colors really pop out. Really GIR centric chapter while also expanding Zim as I always try to do. Links to Sea's Tumblr and Ao3 are at the bottom of the main fic!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the Irkens! I love the buggy art style Sea made. You can expect a piece like this every five chapters, it's to show who the people in Zim's life are. Links to Sea's Tumblr and Ao3 are at the bottom of the main fic!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've likely already seen this artwork uploaded to the main fic if you've recently reread it, uploading it here now. This particular piece holds special significance as the first one commissioned. Sea thought this would be good to start with, she really likes the Zim and Lapis friendship interactions and I hope all of you do as well! Links to her Ao3 and Tumblr are at the bottom of the main fic!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Pearl's star eyes that Sea drew. Really fits, because Pearl has never seen an Irken planet before. All those sights and sounds. The coloring is fantastic, just look at the contrast between Pearl's warmer colors and the colder colors of Tak's Spittle Runner. Pearl showing up to save Zim, him actually happy to see her and them actually getting along was so good, I love that sweet character development. Links to Sea's Ao3 and Tumblr are at the bottom of the main fic!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More amazing art from SeaTheBee! I'm going to be posting the rest of the arc one artwork today, and you can expect chapter 18 to be uploaded next Friday! 2020, lol. Something a little different, the Control Brains looking inside Zim's mind and all of the important people in his life. Past, present, and future!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look how amazing this is! The skill that Sea possesses! Chapter 9 was so important, from Zim's revelation to his inevitable breakdown, it makes me happy that this ended up being the best one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the end of Zim's redemption arc. A lot more simple than the chapter nine arc, no insane coloring. Just the main characters standing together, Zim as a Crystal Gem. I adore his little star!


End file.
